This invention relates to novel carbonates of acetylenic alcohols.
It has been known that certain compounds having acetylenically unsaturated groups such as ethynyl or propynyl group may be polymerized into a conjugated diene polymer. Because of their unique polymerization mechanism and the unique electrical and physical properties of their polymers, such compounds are attracting a great interest as a component for producing self-curable, nonemanating resinous compositions. Japanese Patent Kokai No. 108213/89, for example, discloses a propargyl ether of cresol novolac resin as one of such compounds.
The present invention provides a novel class of compounds in which an acetylenic alcohol moiety is attached to a phenolic moiety via a carbonate linkage to improve the heat resistance of the resultant polymers.